


"There is nothing ugly about you"

by Lightwood_alec_1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Comfort, Dating, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwood_alec_1/pseuds/Lightwood_alec_1
Summary: Peter comforts Chasten as he opens up about his past.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	"There is nothing ugly about you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a scene from Shadowhunters, but I thought it would fit well with Chasten and Peter.

“Stop! Please!”  
“GET OFF OF ME!”  
“STOPPP”  
“OW THAT HURTS!”  
“PLEASE!!!” 

“Oh there you are” Peter said as he walked into the kitchen. “Is everything okay? I thought that you would still be in bed. You look like you haven’t slept.” Peter said as he walked toward the counter. Chasten and Peter had been dating for a couple of months, and it was fall break and Chasten had come down to South Bend for the week. 

“Everything is fine dear!” Chasten said, snapping out of it. “Here, I made you some coffee!” Chasten said with a smile and a quick peck on the cheek. Peter picked up the mug with a smile and began to walk over to the table. He always loved when Chasten made it. For some reason it is always brewed perfectly when Chasten does it. 

“What are you going to do today?” Chasten said to Peter as he started to make breakfast. 

“I have some meetings to go to, but I’ll be back before dinner. Does that sound okay?” Peter said standing up and wrapping his arms around Chasten’s waist. 

Chaten smiled. “Yes of course. Do you want me to make dinner?” He said as he turned to face Peter. He closed the distance between the two and his hands landed on Peter’s hips. 

“That’s okay. I was thinking that maybe we could go out on a date night tonight. How does that sound?” Peter said as his arms rested his arms on Chasten’s shoulders. Chasten simply nodded in agreement, but still looked out of it. “Are you sure you are okay?” Peter said without an accusing tone, but still caring. 

“Of course Peter. I’m fine.” Chasten said as he gave Peter another quick kiss. He turned around and resumed cooking breakfast. Peter knew that something was wrong, but he didn’t want to push Chasten. He will tell me when he is ready Peter thought as he went back upstairs to get ready for work. 

*𝙊𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝘼𝙣𝙣𝙖*

“He just said he is fine” Peter said as he walked into the office. 

“What do you mean by ‘fine’? Did he say what was bothering him?” Anna said on the other line. She was so thankful that Peter had found Chasten. She finally saw her son glow in a way that he never did before. 

“No mom. I didn’t want to pressure him too much. I mean we only just started dating a month ago. I feel so much for him, and I don’t want to ruin it.” Peter said as he got into the elevator. 

“Peter, honey, you are just like your father. So careful not to lose what you have. Honey, be there for Chasten. When things get crazy, don’t let him push you away.” Anna said in a soft voice. Peter took this to heart. He knew that whatever was bothering Chasten had to be important enough to not have shared it with him already. They talked for hours about everything, what could this possibly be. 

“Okay mom. I’ll try and talk to him.” Peter said as he walked down the hall to his office. “I have to go to work now mom. I love you.” 

“I love you too Peter. And don’t worry too much about it. You guys have something special. Just be there for him.” Anne said as she hung up the phone. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 Peter thought. 𝘌𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦. He had given speeches all over the country, shook hands with tons of important people, comforted countless mothers going through the worst experience of their lives, but nothing could have prepared him for what was happening with Chasten. 

𝑳𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈

“Chaten?” Peter said as he entered the house. He didn’t hear anything. 𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦? Peter thought as he started to search for Chasten. “Chast--” Peter said as he found Chasten sitting on the living room couch with tears in his eyes. “What happened?” Peter said as he desperately tried to comfort him. “How can I help? What can I do?” Peter said as he knelt down facing him. 

“Peter” Chasten said as he wiped away the tears and began to stand up. “So where are we going to dinner?” Chasten chirped up as if everything was completely normal. “I am starving. We should go to Fiddlers and get a beer.” Chasten continued to move around the room as if nothing had just happened, grabbing his phone, and his keys, checking if he had his wallet. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Peter said as he firmly yet caringly grabbed Chasten’s arm. “What is going on?” Peter said letting go of his grip. 

“Oh, it’s nothing dear! Can we just go eat?” Chasten said laughing it off. Peter gave him the look that his mother used to give when she wasn’t about to let something go. 

“Chasten!” Peter said as motioned toward the couch. “I know you well enough to know something is wrong.” Chasten moved toward the couch and eventually sat down. He thought back to what his mother had said on the phone. “When things get crazy, don’t push me away.” Peter said in a gentle voice as he knelt back down in front of Chasten. “Now, please tell me what is wrong.” 

“It’s my past. I thought it was over, but I keep getting these horrible flashbacks. I keep seeing his face. I keep experiencing this feeling of drowning. I keep replaying the way he grabbed me. I kept hearing myself yelling and screaming for help, but no one came. I keep feeling my heart racing like I am having a heart attack, but I can’t calm it. I can’t stop it. I have tried. I feel so broken.” Chasten dropped his hand and tears started running down his face. Peter looked intensely with his eyes reading every movement that Chasten made. “I must look so ugly crying like this.” Chasten said sniffing and wiping the tears off his face. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Peter said with a steady voice. He cupped both of his hands on each of Chasten’s cheeks. He lifted Chasten’s face to look at him. His blue eyes piercing Chasten’s soul. He looked at Chasten and said with the most sincere and affirming voice. “There is nothing ugly about you.” He stared into Chasten’s eyes for a few more seconds until he pulled Chasten forward into a hug. He had never held anything so precious yet so vulnerable. Chasten took a huge deep breath in and sunk into Peter’s arms. No one had ever held him the way Peter did. Peter was determined to stay there for as long as Chasten needed. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.


End file.
